


Just Between the Two of Us

by neopuff



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the other Titans go out to a movie, Robin realizes that he and Raven never spend any time together without the other Titans. Obviously, it's time to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between the Two of Us

Takes place less than a week after The End Part 3.

* * *

  
"Where are _you_ guys going?"  
  
Robin raised an unseen eyebrow at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire - all dressed up in civilian clothes and clearly on their way out the door. Starfire, upon hearing Robin's question, glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
"These two assured me that you were already informed, Robin! Though I can see you were not..."  
  
The two boys lifted up their hands in defense. "C'mon, Star - we just didn't think he'd want to go!" Beast Boy said quickly.  
  
Robin's eyebrow rose higher. "Go where?"  
  
Starfire floated over to him. "Cyborg and Beast Boy are taking me to a movie theater! I have yet to experience this apparent earthly delight!"  
  
The Boy Wonder looked past the alien in front of him to get an explanation from the boys behind her. Beast Boy stepped forward. "Dude - she's never seen a movie in theaters! That's practically criminal!"  
  
"Yeah I got _that_ ," Robin said with a frown on his face. "Why wouldn't I want to go? And did you guys even ask Raven?" His frown deepened at their apparent exclusion of Raven in this conversation.  
  
Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... well, we're kind of seeing a post-apocalypse movie."  
  
Robin stared at them in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"It's not like that, dude! There really just isn't anything better out right now! But yeah, that's... kind of why we didn't invite Raven," Beast Boy explained.  
  
"Or you," Cyborg continued, knowing that Robin and Raven's connection would make the Boy Wonder equally uncomfortable so soon after everything that happened. Honestly, he was curious if a movie of a fake apocalypse could scare him anymore.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Well, you were right. I'm not interested." He glanced at Starfire. "Make sure to get a large popcorn. You get free refills."  
  
She smiled at Robin and turned to the other boys. "Then let us make our way to the theater!" They quickly headed to the garage; Robin could hear the vrooming of the T-Car as they made their way towards the city.  
  
He looked back down at the book he was reading. Suddenly, he wasn't very interested. The thought of the other Titans watching a movie similar to what they just experienced put him on edge. Normally, he'd go train, but something felt different this time. Instead he felt his feet bringing him to an awkward position right in front of Raven's door.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, he knocked a few times. Raven opened it with the usual small crack like she always did. Seeing that her visitor was Robin, she opened the door just a bit further.  
  
"Hey, Raven - everyone else went out to a movie. What're you up to?" he asked with a bright smile.  
  
She raised her eyebrow in response. "I was just meditating...why?"  
  
He scratched the side of his head, trying to shake the feeling that Raven would say no. "Well, since the others're all hanging out...I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner or something."  
  
Eyes widening in surprise, Raven just barely leaned forward and glanced up and down the hallway before going back to her normal spot behind her door. She opened the door the rest of the way. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" he said with a bout of confidence. "We never get to spend anytime together. Y'know, just the two of us."  
  
She blushed very slightly at that, remembering all the time they'd spent together recently. And now he apparently wanted to spend even _more_ time with her? "Should I... change, or anything?"  
  
He smiled brightly. "You look fine to me! Wanna go for pizza? Maybe something new?"  
  
Using her powers, Raven forced her hood over her head as she stepped forward and closed her door. She hoped Robin couldn't see her slowly fading blush. "Pizza sounds... nice."  
  
"Great!" He started towards the garage. "Do you mind taking the R-Cycle?"  
  
"I don't mind flying."  
  
He shrugged and stepped into Cyborg's favorite part of the Tower, and put on his helmet, revving the R-Cycle a few times before taking off. Raven flew right above him on the way to the restaurant, trying to contain a small smile.  
  


* * *

  
They arrived at the Titans’ usual pizza place - right in the center of town. Usually they came there for lunch; now, though, it was seven at night and the place was surprisingly busy. As Robin and Raven made their way to order food, they could hear people around them commenting on their sudden appearance; and, more specifically, the two heroes being by themselves.  
  
Raven managed to suppress a blush at the many whispers of _"are they on a date?"_ and wondered if Robin was even paying attention.  
  
They ordered their food quickly and Robin pointed to a table sitting outside the restaurant. Raven nodded and followed him, happy that most of the patrons had stopped chatting about the two heroes.  
  
He took a seat and waited for Raven to sit across from him before opening his mouth. "So how've you been lately?"  
  
She laid her hands on the seat at her sides and shrugged. "Just...normal, I guess."  
  
He leaned forward on the table. "You've been in your room a lot since everything happened..."  
  
Another shrug. "Same as usual - you know me."  
  
Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure if you'd be hanging out in the living room more often or not."  
  
She smirked. "You couldn't have possibly thought I'd suddenly become social just because we defeated my father."  
  
He shrugged this time, gesture combined with an apologetic smile. "I hoped!"  
  
Surprised by his answer, she smiled, looking down at the table. The way Robin treated her always made her feel more included within the team, but lately he'd been even... friendlier. She didn't want to jinx anything, but she was loving it.  
  
"Er, not that there's anything wrong with you being in your room..."  
  
"No, it's fine," Raven interrupted. "I know what you meant."  
  
Smiling, Robin was about to speak up again when the waitress left a pizza at the table for them. He rubbed his hands together, taking a big whiff of the food. " _Man_ , this smells good!"  
  
Raven reached for a slice and took a quick bite. "It tastes _way_ better than usual. Maybe we should stop coming here for lunch."  
  
Robin took a huge bite out of his slice and nodded. "Definitely. Lunchtime must be leftovers time or something - this is _so_ much better!"  
  
For a next few minutes, they ate together in companionable silence, wondering in their heads whether or not they should tell the other Titans about this fantastic new discovery.  
  


* * *

  
Completely full, Raven moved her eyes from the last slice to Robin's face - he was glaring down at the slice of pizza with such concentration that she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small laugh at how serious he looked.  
  
He immediately looked up at her, and realized she was laughing at him. "What?"  
  
She covered her giggles with a hand and shook her head. "Nothing. You were just glaring at that pizza like it came right out of _Slade's_ oven."  
  
Robin smirked at that - hearing Raven joke was pretty rare in itself - and tore a piece of pepperoni off the slice. "It's nice to hear you laugh every once in a while - even if it _is_ at my expense," he said, popping the pepperoni into his mouth.  
  
She blushed just a bit and smiled. "I _do_ laugh. Just... not at Beast Boy's jokes."  
  
He laughed at that. "Only Starfire laughs at _his_ jokes, and she doesn't even understand them!"  
  
Raven joined him in animated laughter -, imagining Beast Boy's face if he realized that Starfire misinterpreted almost all of his jokes. Back when she was around, Terra seemed to think he was funny, but she'd had... a weird sense of humor. Other than that, Raven couldn't think of anyone who really thought the green kid was even somewhat comical.  
  
Laughter dying down, Raven glanced up at Robin, who was looking out into the darkening sky. She looked back down to the table and back up to him a few times, her mind going places she didn't think it should’ve. This felt like a date. Did Robin think it was a date? He could’ve…but he had his... _thing_ with Starfire. Though they weren't official... maybe he was reconsidering? Or maybe this _was_ just a friend thing. Robin was probably just worried about her. He was always worrying about her.  
  
She loved that about him.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go next?"  
  
Raven's train of thought was broken by Robin's words, and she tilted her head. "Huh?"  
  
"Aren't there clubs in the city that you go to every once in a while? With your guy friend?"  
  
She blinked. Oh - Christian. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. "Oh, you wouldn't want to go to any of those places. They're really not your style."  
  
Standing up, Robin reached his hand out to Raven. "Try me."  
  
Hesitantly taking his hand, Raven allowed the Boy Wonder to pull her out of her seat. He handed their waitress a twenty dollar bill as they headed towards the R-Cycle. "C'mon, you should ride with me this time! Tell me where to go," he said, hopping on the cycle and putting on his helmet.  
  
She stared at him for a second before smiling and taking a seat behind him. "Okay, but you can ask to leave anytime you want. I don't expect you to like this place."  
  
Robin handed her his spare helmet and smirked. "Got an address?"  
  


* * *

  
Alright, so poetry had never really been his thing.  
  
But the important thing was that Raven was enjoying herself; at least, she definitely _seemed_ to be. He _had_ been exceedingly worried about her since Trigon tried to take over, and seeing her head to her room like she always used to do... it made him think that Trigon wasn't completely out of her system. Though… he trusted Raven. After all they'd been through, Robin was confident that she would talk to him if she wasn't feeling right.  
  
"Hey - are you still there?"  
  
He was cut from his thoughts by Raven's elbow jabbing into his arm. "Oh, yeah, sorry! Spaced out for a second there!"  
  
"If you want to leave, I don't mi-"  
  
"Nope! We're staying until someone reads a poem that really makes me laugh!"  
  
"... Robin, this is a club for dark, _emotional_ poetry."  
  
"Or cry."  
  
She unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle with a hand against her mouth - just as she'd done earlier - and Robin smiled again. No wonder Beast Boy was always trying to make Raven laugh; it felt great. He'd have to do it more often.  
  


* * *

  
About an hour later, the two birds stepped out of the club, Robin stretching out his arms and yawning. Raven was smiling up at him. "That didn't bore you too much, did it?"  
  
He bounced back from the yawn with a quick wink and a finger snap. "Not at all! I guess I'm just tired. It's weird being out all night without taking down any bad guys!"  
  
She nodded and brought a hand up to her eyes. She was getting a little tired, actually. "Maybe we should call it a night, then? The others’ movie will probably be ending soon, anyways."  
  
Robin rolled his shoulders and hopped into place on his motorcycle, Raven finding herself sitting behind him without asking first. She felt...much more confident than usual.  
  
Robin revved up the bike and looked back at his passenger. "Just... uh, just so you know, I'll probably be driving a lot faster this time. So it's cool if you need to hold on to me."  
  
She felt herself blush and prayed to Azar that he didn't notice. "I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
He shook his head. "Okay, rephrasing. You should definitely hold on to me."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's middle and waited impatiently for him to take off. As soon as he did, she squeezed tighter, understanding his warning. He was going _ridiculously fast_!  
  
" _Robin!_ " she yelled over the sounds of speeding vehicles. " _Why are you going so fast?!_ "  
  
" _I wanna beat Cyborg back to the tower!_ " he shouted in response. " _Pretty sure the movie just ended!_ "  
  
She would've laughed if not for the wind blowing in her face, forcing Raven to duck her head behind Robin's body so less of it would hit her. Robin _still_ had to make this into a race, even though he knew being in his vehicle would give him an unfair advantage. She turned her head, face cuddled up against his back. Not even a dark poetry club could stop Robin from being his usual, competitive self.  
  
Still... this had been a _wonderful_ night.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the tower, Robin walked Raven back to her room, quietly mentioning that they could keep the amazing pizza a secret between them. She raised an eyebrow at the suggestion as they reached their destination.  
  
"It could be, like... our thing! Just between the two of us!" he said, smiling brightly. "Gives us another reason to spend more time together, right?"  
  
She smiled again at his words. They probably didn't hold as much meaning to him as they did to her, but still... it was nice to hear them. She glanced up at her team's leader, suddenly blushing as an unfamiliar urge came to her. He was still talking about something, but she was busy concentrating on a different thought entirely.  
  
In a sudden burst of confidence, Raven leaned up and pecked Robin's lips with her own, pulling back and opening her door with her powers. "Thank you for tonight, Robin. It was great," she said quickly as the door closed.  
  
Robin felt his cheeks burning as he realized what just happened. He hadn't... _intended_ for the trip to be... anything like that, but he really _did_ have a lot of fun, and, well... he had been pretty sure that Raven felt something more than friendship for him after she saved everyone. But was it leading her on? He still had Starfire, but he _did_ like Raven a lot. Maybe he should say something... or maybe not. No, he should say something.  
  
Looking towards her door, Robin was about to knock again, when Starfire's voice suddenly filled the hallways.  
  
"That theater was _horribly_ unpleasant!" she shouted. "I do not understand why you thought I needed to experience such a place!"  
  
Robin almost laughed at Beast Boy's response. "Next time we'll take you to see a romantic comedy! Then you'll see how great it is!"  
  
"It was not the film, Beast Boy, it was the theater! The seats and floor were _sticky_!"  
  
"That's the whole experience, Star!" Cyborg laughed at the two of them as Robin made his way towards the common room.  
  
Okay - maybe he and Raven could have _two_ things just between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by krikanalo @ tumblr :D Thanks, dude!


End file.
